


just want somebody near me

by intearsaboutrobots



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Dissociation, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, frens who lov each other!!, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intearsaboutrobots/pseuds/intearsaboutrobots
Summary: sasha is fine.her breath is coming too quickly and she seems to be about an inch to the left of her body, but she’s definitely fine.





	just want somebody near me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



sasha is fine.

her breath is coming too quickly and she seems to be about an inch to the left of her body, but she’s definitely fine.

she fades to the back of the group as they walk, melting into bertie’s shadow as he blusters to an increasingly exasperated zolf. her hand finds the hilt of her best dagger in the folds of her clothes, mapping the familiar worn hilt to try to ground herself. it doesn’t make her feel less distant, though.

counting her steps as she places one foot in front of another, sasha misses the streets of other london. it had been dangerous there but at least it was all contained. easy to find a tight, safe spot in one of the twisting alleys to curl up in until her muscles were cramping and it was a little easier to breathe. here, with all this sky, it’s too big and empty. she sinks back into her hood to narrow her vision to the ground in front of her. 

it’s good ground. sturdy. bit gravelly for her taste but that was all right, and it was miles better than all that  _ blue _ .

“sasha? are you alright?”

hamid’s walking closer to her, looking up with his brows drawn together. sasha swallows against the tightness in her throat and nods emphatically. she’s not sure he’s convinced by that so she adds a thin smile too, darting what she hopes is a reassuring look in his direction. 

“yeah, s’fine.”

hamid doesn’t respond, but his quick footsteps still keep pace with hers. she can feel the heat of his body radiating against her side like a hearth. it’s not enough and too much all at once. she needs - she needs - something.

without her conscious bidding, her hand shoots out and takes his. it’s an awkward move, she ends up with a tight grip half-crushing his fingers and thumbs together. the ground passes by her narrow field of view as she waits for hamid’s reaction. 

three steps later, hamid’s hand moves. 

he squeezes his thumb out of her grip, twisting his hand so he can wrap his fingers around hers. his palm is small and hot against hers, and the point of contact is steadying. it makes the world feel a little more real.

hamid steps closer so their hands hang more comfortably between them.

“is this okay?”

his voice was quiet, and sasha liked the private air it gave this. something quiet just for them. she didn’t meet his eyes but she flashed a small smile anyway, nodding just a little in her hood. hamid gives her fingers a little squeeze and the tight knot in her chest loosens enough that she can breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so, i've got about a billion feelings about sasha and hamid and _found family_ and **platonic physical affection** , so when charlie n i started talking about sasha and hamid holdin HANDS bc they LOV each other i was very inspired!! and then this fic took a very long time to actually turn into what you now have before you, but we're HERE we've ARRIVED and now everything is soft and nice c:
> 
> title is from [nobody by mitski](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qooWnw5rEcI), an absolute bop which is definitely about romantic love but which still feels kinda applicable here?
> 
> if u too would like to yell about rqg and platonic physical affection u can hit me up on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/intearsaboutrobots) or [tumblr](http://intearsaboutrobots.tumblr.com/)


End file.
